1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same, and more particularly to an organic light emitting display with improved image quality and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices having a reduced weight and volume, which are unfavorable aspects of a cathode ray tube, have been developed. Examples of flat panel display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting displays, and others.
Among these flat panel display devices, an organic light emitting display displays an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light utilizing the recombination of electrons and holes.
An OLED includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and a light emitting layer positioned therebetween. In the OLED, the light emitting layer emits light when current flows in a direction from the anode electrode to the cathode electrode.
Such an organic light emitting display displays the image using characteristics of the OLED. The organic light emitting display includes a plurality of pixels having a plurality of thin film transistors and one or more OLEDs, wherein the amount of current flowing to the OLEDs is controlled by the thin film transistors.
However, variations in manufacturing processes for forming organic light emitting displays may result in varying light emitting layer thicknesses, light emitting layer efficiencies, and characteristics of the thin film transistors. Accordingly, variations in luminance and color across an organic light emitting display may occur. Products with large variations in luminance and color are typically regarded as defective goods and are discarded, thereby causing a reduction in yield.